praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Grete Danielsen
Shorska, Resha |Occupation = Glamour model ∙ reality television personality |Education = |Schools = |Years = 2003–present |Spouse = |Parents= |Children = |Hair=Blonde |Eye=Blue |Height=5 ft 10 in (178 cm)}} Grete Maria Danielsen (born 22 July 1990) is a Reshan glamour model and reality television personality. Danielsen first came to prominence in 2011, while competing on Big Brother Resha 8. She ultimately placed fifth in the competition, but received heavy media attention due to her several showmances in the house, nude scenes, and humor. Following her elimination from the show, she began a successful glamour modeling career. In 2015, Danielsen began hosting a weekly sex advice show broadcast on Specker TV, titled Sekse Grete. She became enagaged to Prince Harald, a Reshan prince, in April 2017. Danielsen will be granted the title Princess of Resha upon their marriage in July 2018. Life and career Early life Danielsen was born in Shorska, Hederhelm County to parents Arvik Danielsen and Hedda Hoijer. Her father works in business, while her mother is a real estate agent. Danielsen grew up in a "posh family" with an older brother and younger identical twin sisters. Danielsen attended elementary school in Shorska, where she enjoyed reading, writing, and the performing arts. She began performing with a local community theatre at age eight, and also began modeling professionally at age thirteen. She graduated from primary school in 2006, and began studying cosmetology at a vocational school. After completing primary vocational education in 2008, she dropped out prior to beginning her apprenticeship, not receiving a high school diploma. Career Danielsen began her glamour modeling career in 2008, after dropping out from high school. She received breast implants at age nineteen in order to further her career. In 2011, Danielsen was cast in Big Brother Resha 8, broadcast on Specker TV. During the show, Danielsen proved herself to be a fan favorite for her cunning wit, showmances, and backstabbing. Because of her habit of beginning showmances with male cast members and then plotting their elimination, she was dubbed "The Black Widow" by fans of the show. Danielsen ended up placing fifth in the show, and also won the "Resha's Favorite HouseMate" award receiving a cash prize of $20,000. Following the end of Big Brother Resha 8, Danielsen moved to the Marsdakt borough of Hederhelm to begin taking her modeling career more seriously. She posed in a number of men's magazines, both clothed and nude. In 2013, she was named "The Sexiest Woman in Resha" by Reshan entertainment magazine Entertainment Resha. She was the red carpet host for the Reshan Movie Awards in 2013 and 2014. In 2015, she began hosting the weekly sex advice show Sekse Grete on Specker TV. After her marriage to Prince Harald in July 2018, she will retire from modeling and reality television in order to assume the duties of a member of the Reshan royal family. Personal life Danielsen began dating Prince Harald of Resha in 2014, after they met during promotional events that they were both a part of. In April 2017, they were confirmed to be engaged. The relationship proved to be controversial. The Reshan public disapproved of the relationship due to Danielsen's career posing nude as a glamour model and her appearances on sexual reality television programs. Her fiancé addressed the critics, stating that her past is "none of public's business". Filmography Category:Living people Category:1990 births Category:People from Shorska Category:Reshan female models Category:Reshan glamour models Category:Reshan reality television personalities Category:Big Brother Resha participants